I Wanna Be Yours
by Alhana Black
Summary: Teriam eles direito a um final feliz?


**A Harry Potter fanfiction**

**Andromeda Black & Rodolphus Lestrange**

**I Wanna Be Yours – Arctic Monkeys**

**Fanfic by Alhena Black, 2014**

**N/A:**Aqui estou eu com mais uma one shot, e pela primeira vez deste casal! Esta fic é dedicada a ti Sofia, espero que gostes porque vai ser a primeira e última fic que me vais ver escrever deles, porque para mim, I'm done! Não tenho jeito nenhum para escrever fics destes dois! Ahaha

**I wanna be your vacuum cleaner  
Breathing in your dust  
I wanna be your Ford Cortina  
I will never rust**

As cortinas brancas esvoaçavam ao sabor da brisa de Verão que se fazia sentir naquela altura, lá fora a lua brilhava imponente, iluminando o quarto deles, ela estava deitada na cama, enrolada nos lençóis brancos, ainda adormecida, ele por sua vez, estava sentado na poltrona sentindo o trago amargo do cigarro que já ia a meio enquanto a observava envolto em pensamentos.

**If you like your coffee hot  
Let me be your coffee pot  
You call the shots babe  
I just wanna be yours**

_Ela_, ela era a razão de tudo, de ele estar ali noite após noite, a observa-la enquanto ela dormia enrolada nos lençóis de linho, era por ela que ele esquecia tudo o que os separava e ia para ali, para aquela casa no meio de uma ilha, só para poder sentir o cheiro dela na sua almofada, só para a poder beijar mais um pouco, para poder brincar com os caracóis dela, ou para perder-se naqueles olhos negros tão iguais aos seus, ela completava-o e ele amava-a mais do que tudo e isso estava a mata-lo por dentro porque ele sabia que um dia aquilo iria acabar.

**Secrets I have held in my heart  
Are harder to hide than I thought  
Maybe I just wanna be yours  
I wanna be yours, I wanna be yours  
I wanna be yours  
I wanna be yours  
I wanna be yours**

Ele nunca fora dado a sentimentos, especialmente quando se tratavam de amorosos, sempre achara que amar era para os fracos. Mas ele nunca fora muito forte quando se tratava dela, sempre fora fraco, esquecia tudo e todos quando se tratava dela, as indiferenças, os ideais as suas obrigações, esquecia tudo para passar mais um momento ao lado dela, era errado ele sabia, aquele amor ia leva-lo á ruína.

**Let me be your 'leccy meter  
And I'll never run out  
And let me be the portable heater  
That you'll get cold without**

Eles tinham vidas completamente diferentes, estavam de lados opostos da guerra, tinha ideais diferentes, e o orgulho de ambos também nunca ajudara, aquilo era errado, ele sabia desde o primeiro momento, ele sabia que eles nunca teriam um futuro juntos, mas mesmo assim viveu na mesma ilusão durante anos, na esperança de que um dia todos aqueles estúpidos ideais desaparecessem, e que ele pudesse ser feliz ao lado _dela_.

**I wanna be your setting lotion (wanna be)  
Hold your hair in deep devotion (how deep?)  
At least as deep as the Pacific Ocean  
Now I wanna be yours**

Ele sabia que um dia ela não ia voltar mais aquela casa de praia, um dia ela iria fazer uma escolha e eles iriam ser apenas uma página esquecida no passado, um dia ele não sentiria mais o cheiro dela, não poderia perder-se nos olhos dela nem nunca mais poderia ouvir a sua voz, um dia ela nunca seria mais dele. Um dia ele teria de fazer essa opção ou ela, ou todos os seus ideais e crenças. Um dia ele iria embora antes de ela acordar como fazia sempre, mas daquela vez ele não voltaria mais.

**Secrets I have held in my heart  
Are harder to hide than I thought  
Maybe I just wanna be yours  
I wanna be yours, I wanna be yours**

Decidiu por fim deitar-se de novo deitar-se ao lado dela por mais umas horas antes de partir, com a guerra a rebentar do outro lado da porta os momentos que tinham juntos eram raros e ele queria aproveitar cada um deles como se fossem os últimos, deitou-se ao lado dela e ela rapidamente aninhou-se no seu peito como sempre fazia ele sorriu e começou a brincar com os pequenos cachos que o seu cabelo formava, ele nunca fora dado a afetos mas tudo isso tinha mudado no dia em que a viu pela primeira vez, ela era a única mulher que o fazia sentir assim, agir assim, pensar assim. Era ela e apenas ela.

**I wanna be yours, I wanna be yours  
I wanna be yours, I wanna be yours**

**I wanna be yours, I wanna be yours**

**I wanna be yours, I wanna be yours  
I wanna be yours, I wanna be yours**

**I wanna be yours, I wanna be yours**

Olhou para ela ainda adormecida e sorriu, ela era única e ele não a podia fazer sofrer mais, tinha de escolher e não podia passar mais daquele momento, não valia a pena ignorar mais a realidade, ele sabia que já tinha a sua escolha feita a muito e por muito que lhe custasse, ele tinha de o fazer. Tinha por uma vez na sua vida esquecer os seus ideias e o seu orgulho para trás das costas e ouvir o seu coração.

**I wanna be your vacuum cleaner  
breathing in your dust  
I wanna be your Ford Cortina  
I won't ever rust**

E não podia estar mais satisfeito com a sua escolha, dois anos depois e ela estava deitada na mesma cama do que á anos atrás ao seu lado, só que desta vez estava um pequeno ser encostado ao seu peito, enquanto dormia profundamente abraçada ao seu urso de peluche cor-de-rosa, o fruto do amor deles, a sua menina.

**I just wanna be yours  
I just wanna be yours  
I just wanna be yours  
(Wanna be yours)**

Agora eles podiam ter o seu final feliz.

**REVIEWS! OKAY? OKAY...**


End file.
